The War Rages on
by LUVANIME17
Summary: Gurisuchinin Suno has just come back to reunite with her aunt. But while mysterious killing leads her confused. She somehow ends up back at Hueco Mundo, leading to Unwanting Confrontations & leading to a life she must relive to remeber what happened. xOC
1. Murder Of A Loved One & Unwanted Visitor

_**You're P.O.V.**_

Peering out of the window, I sat alone cross-legged on the couch for some time I supposedly was waiting for my aunt to return home. As the clock ticked away, I felt very odd at that moment. It had been at least a couple of years since I'd seen my aunt. She probably forgot I even existed. Pondering, my mind thought of various ways in order to greet that surprised look that would appear on my aunt's face when she gets home. Though something did not seem right. Normally people would be at least home at 3 a.m. in the morning, but she still didn't show. I decided it was high time to go and take a look see around the house. When I went down the stairwell, I stood there for a moment and then headed back up the stairs. Then across the hall, I saw a faint trail of red liquid running down the stairs.  
"Mhmmmm…." I said as I scooped up the red liquid with my finger and put it to my lips.  
"I wonder whose blood, this is." I trailed up the stairwell, which lead to the second floor. My heart pounded in my mind and my breathe wheezed as I walked up. I was so curious and yet creped out by the thought that something lied dead on the floor somewhere. Soon I was sure enough on the second floor, but in the corner of my eye, I could see a large object covered in red. I assumed the worst it was my Aunt and she was covered in blood. Just the thought of her lying there all defenseless, was enough to send shivers down my spine to where I didn't feel like living anymore.

"Auntie…Auntie please are you alright? Is that you Auntie? Answer me!!"  
Where is that voice coming from? Is that me? No it couldn't be that voice is way too high –pitched to be me.

_**Third Person P.O.V.:**_

Around the corner, from the dead body, came out a screaming young little girl. She was drenched in blood and crying out to her beloved aunt.  
"Auntie, auntie!! Can you hear me? Wake up, wake up please auntie." The little girl cried as she saw her aunt die before her eyes. **Gurisuchinin Suno walked up to the little girl and began to cradle her, trying to shut her up. If there's one thing, the killer might still be in the house.  
"shhhh…. Shh….. It's okay little one." Gurisuchinin Suno whispered into her ear.**

**"****No…nooo…it can't be, poor auntie…" she whimpered**

**Gurisuchinin Suno stared at the girl half-heartedly and then turns to gaze her eyes back at her aunt. She couldn't believe it. Suno never would've guessed she had a cousin from her aunt that she didn't even ****know about.  
"Tell me….."Suno trailed off... "Did you ever see who did this to your aunt?" **

**"****No, I didn't. But if I did…..I don't think I would be here anymore…." She began to ball her eyes out until she couldn't cry no more.**

**How could this poor girl bear to move on? Without her aunt she won't have anyone to take care of her. Suno thought for a moment and then began to speak.**

**"****I need to know your name." She stated.  
"My name is Deshi, Deshi Ren, and what about you?" Deshi asked concurringly. She didn't get why names mattered at this point.**

**"****My name is Gurisuchinin Suno. Be sure to remember it." Suno got up and turned the corner to the second hallway upstairs, slowly Deshi followed behind her.  
"Where are we going?" Deshi asked curiously.**

**"****I am going down the hall, but you need to call for help and wait here." Suno replied.**

**"****But……"  
"No buts please stay, before something else happens here." Suno ordered.**

**The hallway soon got darker and darker the farther Suno went. Soon enough it was so pitch black that she couldn't even see herself, much less where she was going. Suddenly she flinched. She was not alone anymore, and someone was there with her, watching her every move. The sweat dripped off her back, she has never felt so much fear and curiosity in her life at the same time.  
'Who…Who goes there? Suno questioned.  
"Who do you think goes there?" the mysterious voice answered back bitterly.**

**Suno bit down on her lips, not sure if she should reply. "Hmmm… I see…then..."**

**Caught off guard Suno fell on the floor face first. Someone had been pinning her down, behind her. The voice trickled down the back of her neck making her want to scream.  
Soon his words trailed down to her ear. "Dear Suno…... I thought for sure you would remember me. After all the torture and fun times we had been through together. I was sure it was so vague in your mind that you would remember as soon as you heard my voice.**

**_You're P.O.V.:_**

I wanted to cry and scream at the same time. There is no way it was _him again_. How could he have shown up? Why did he have to show up? I wouldn't mind if it was Grimmjow, or Ulquiorra. But it had to be _him. _God, how I hated this moment, this very moment right now.  
His breathe began to breathe slowly on my neck. He must be enjoying this, torturing me like this. Just knowing his breathe is hitting the back of my neck, reminds me of all the times he watched me suffer under his pleasure.  
"You know **Gurisuchinin-chan. I've always wanted to come back and watch you suffer one last time, y'know." He said as he nuzzled the back of my neck.  
"Yeah... well I've always wanted you to leave me the fuck alone, Szayel!" I screamed, hoping that Deshi or someone would hear me. Damn I hoped Deshi called the police and they're on their way.  
"Awwwww Guir-chan, you weren't hoping to escape out of here with that girl. Did you?" he purred back.  
"What the hell does it mean to you? You're the one who's gonna die pretty soon." I retorted back angrily.  
Just then I heard the door slam open and someone in the distance was screaming. But I couldn't exactly make out what it said. At the same time something hard and sharp, hit me in the back of the head. I tried to look for Szayel and listen to the voice. But it was all too much. I cried as the sharp pain stung ****and wiped my hand on my back to see a red liquid pouring out and it was pouring out fast. The sweet smell of blood rushed to my nose. ****_My own blood. _****  
"Ughhh.." I murmured and that's when I completely blacked out from the world. That moment I wished I had died. But I soon came to realize it was only the beginning of unenviable end.**


	2. Inconvenient Confrontation

_**Your P.O.V:**_

The unbearable pounding in my head keeps me from staying asleep. I peer around the room to see if anything looks familiar. But everything looks new and un-recognizable in this room. I can hear two voices outside my door. Then footsteps walking down the hallway and the other, trying to open the door. I try to make out whose they are, but clueless I decide to just ignore and block them out.

" Where the hell am I?" I speak aloud to myself.

The door squeaks loudly. God I hope they didn't hear me, whoever they are. Friendly or not.

"Hey.., you awake?" the voice asks curiously.

"No, you dumbass...I'm asleep and I happen to be sitting up straight." I reply sarcastically. Damn did it piss me off when people ask questions like that. The man came over to my bead and bent down to my level. He has icy blue hair and blue eyes. The bones lined his jaw and from my point of view he looked pretty weird.  
"Now stupid Ass comments like that will just piss me off and give me a reason to beat your ass. No matter how badly hurt you are." The man scowled at me angrily. I could've just kept my mouth shut right then and there but I just had to open my yap back up again.

"Well maybe if you left me the fuck alone and let me die for once, then I wouldn't be pissed off at you." I screamed angrily while tears stung my eyes. I tried so hard to fight them off, but they still came down.

"What was that you little bitch!!" The man yelled as he threw me across the room. _Wham!_ I heard my ribs crack as they slammed into the wall. I wanted to get up and try to fight him off, but I couldn't I was in way to much pain. He started to walk over to hurt me again but a voice caught in the doorway stopped him.  
I wheezed out in pain as I felt the stabbing pressure increase inside my chest.  
"Grimmjow. Leave the girl alone."

I looked to see who's voice it was. It was Ulquiorra. God everybody had changed so much. I swear if Ulquiorra didn't say his name, I would've had never guessed it was him. Grimmjow's angry glare met my eyes, and at that moment. I was frustrated that he didn't remember me. Then again maybe if I was cleaned up and not covered in blood and dirt that maybe, just maybe he would remember me. My thoughts were interrupted by his voice, Szayel.  
"Ahhh,Ahh.. I see , you have awoken my dear."

That made me shiver, when he said the word dear.  
"Ah...what's wrong cat got your tongue." He sneered as I glared at him silently.  
"What is the meaning of this Szayel?" Ulquiorra said as he stepped in front of Szayel, with a hint of confusion.  
"Oh.. don't tell me you didn't know, Ulquiorra. That girl your giving hospitality too, is the same girl who wanted to see you die." I cringed as Szayel informed Ulquiorra of these news.  
"Hmm...That girl died along time ago Szayel. She doesn't exist anymore. And I'm sure Lord Aizen would not want you to speak ill of this girl." Ulqiorra replied calmly.

" Very well, if you don't believe me, then you'll find out soon enough." Szayel sneered as he trailed down the hallway.  
The Three of us were silent for a few moments until Grimmjow decided to speak up.  
"What was he talking about ?" Grimmjow asked as he looked in my direction.  
I looked back at him but could not bear to look at him for more than two seconds. At that moments I felt shame and embarrassment. Did Szayel really believe I was still the old me? I'm not like a used to be before. I am not a wimp nor coward anymore. Neither do I want to be reminded that I was...

"She knows more than you think Grimmjow. I will leave you two, to get re acquainted with each other." Ulqiorra said before he walked down the hall.  
"Hey wait!! What do you mean get re-acquainted? I've never met her before..." Grimmjow yelled.

He then looked into my direction and replied those words to me slowly...

"Wait a second......no.....no.... it cant be.... it couldn't be......Suno died a long time ago...i saw it with my own eyes....You can't be Suno...........your not Suno are you....?" He trailed off unbelievingly.

And at that moment my brain froze and my mouth dropped open....I didn't know what to say to him...


	3. Whatever happened to Us?

Sitting perched on the edge of the bed, Ulquiorra brought her to, Suno contemplated on whether to tell Grimmjow the story. Or she could stall long enough for Ulquiorrra to come back and retrieve her, leaving Grimmjow no choice but to forget the subject.

"Well now, what's the story?" Grimmjow barked at Suno, obviously having no patience whatsoever.

"Grimmjow-sama", Suno began addressing him formally." As you know what you believe and what Szayel-sama has said is and was both true at some point, she addressed.

"But that still doesn't answer my question you bitch." He was obviously becoming very irritated with her stalling, when it came to this topic. " Now Tell me What Happened!" he was now yelling at this point.

"Grimmjow-sama....., There are just some things you should leave alone! Yet you keep on persisting to not leave things as they appeared to be in the PAST!!! Suno screamed as she emphasized on the word "past". She got up and began walking a fast pace towards the door.

"Where the hell do you think your going Missy?" Grimmjow snapped while he yanked her wrist and dragged her back to the bed. Knocking her over, Suno now layed underneath him being pinned down painfully on the bed.

"What the fuck do you want from me!" Suno yelled loud enough, hopefully getting someone's attention in the hallway.

" I want you to tell me what happened back then, back there when you and Ulquiorra had been fighting on that DAY!! Grimmjow snapped back.

" I TOLD YOU I CAN"T TELL YOU. I CAN'T AND I WON'T." She was crying at this point while her face streaked tears and faced in the other direction. Her tears glistened as they strode down her cheeks, revealing ones weakness.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. A man with silver hair peered in with a slight grin on his face.

"Am I interuptin anythin?" Gin asked childishly. Grimmjow then rose from the bed and let Suno go from his grasp, and left the room. A faint blush appeared on Suno's cheeks, after she was caught by Gin, she felt slightly embarrassed. Gin made his way over to the bed where Suno sat. Suno sighed, she wondered what Gin wanted with her. With a thud he sat next to Suno on the bed, after a few awkward silences, Gin decided to speak up.

"Well Guiro-chan, didn't expect ya to show up back again." Gin peered at the unhealthy looking girl. She was a pale as a ghost and covered in dirt and blood. She even managed to get blood on the bed.

"What a dirty girl ya are." He commented again.

"Hai, Ichimaru-sempai. It's nice to see you again too." Suno murmured silently while becoming lost in her thought of what happened between her and Grimmjow. Those two used to be the best of friends, her and Grimmjow. But it seems as though her leaving had tore the two best friends apart. For all she knew Grimmjow probably hated her now for leaving. Gin lifted up her chin to make sure she was now looking directly into her eyes.  
"Look Guiro-chan, I don't know what Grimmjow said to you or what he did between ya too, but don't let it get ya down." He said while giving her a sympathetic look.  
"I know, Ichimaru-sempai, I know."Suno stated. " It seems Grimmjow isn't really friends with me anymore and it kinda saddens me. We used to be so close. Now I don't know what happened to him. It's like I don't even know him anymore. So much has changed around here." Suno began to cry after the last sentence spilled out of her mouth.

"Awww Guiro-chan, It's okay." He patted her on the back. " You can be my new best friend since Luppi died" Gin reassured, with a sly fox smile on his face.

" I guess........." Suno murmured.

Gin then patted her head and headed towards the door leaving to go to his quarters. Suno got up from the bed and began pacing around the room, until her feet got a little sore. She couldn't get her mind off the fact that she was here while she sat in fear that Szayel was scheming a plan of his as a way to get back at her. She headed towards her door and peered through it, looking to see who's footsteps she heard trailing down the hallway. _Oh my god..... _she thought. She couldn't believe who it was as while her eyes were widening as he got closer and closer to her room. Szayel's face was plastered with a smirk as he headed towards her room. Suno was shocked and decided the best way to take care of this problem. She would pretend to be asleep and hopefully he would just go away.....


	4. Memory One : A little Help?

_Tip, Tap, Tip, Tap,Tip, Tap, Tip, Tap,Tip, Tap, Tip, Tap....._

God was his foots steps were getting on Suno's nerves. She just kept silent and pretended to be asleep, but one thing was for sure, as hard as she tried she could not drown out his voice. Suno felt Szayel getting closer and closer with each passing moment.

Szayel stood next to the nightstand and stared at the solemn face. He made a pout face, "Awww the pet is already asleep." he commented.

She flinched literally when she heard the word "pet" being spoken by Szayel. Which was a definitely dead giveaway to Szayel that Suno was definitely faking her sleep. He took his hand and began stroking her cheek, making her flinch mentally even more. God did she hate him and couldn't stand him at all.

This was it she knew, that he knew she was faking her sleep. So she decided to surprise attack him instead. Just then she grabbed his arms when he leaned down far enough, and slammed him face on the bed and ran for the door. Shunpoing across the hallways, she knew one place she was heading to. Gin's room, he knew if she had a problem with someone she could go to him for support and help.

_**FLASHBACK.......:**_

**He hovered over her like a tiger trapping his prey. She couldn't believe it, this man would just not leave her alone. He followed her everywhere and now he was gonna torture her until he caught her screaming and begging for her life. **

"**Please Szayel-sama, don't do it. I don't want to go back to that lab." Suno panted as she was trying to regain her breathe, after being chased hours on end. She finally collapsed and used her arms to shield herself from the man with the pink hair and evil smirk on his face.**

" **I'm sorry Suno." He comforted as he walked closer and closer to her, " I'm afraid it can't be helped. You see Aizen-sama has required me to do a certain experiment and your the only arrancar who hasn't said no yet. And your the only arrancar Aizen-sama wouldn't care to save." He flashed a grin. **

"**No! That's not True!" She yelled back. " Aizen-sama would save me! And you know it! I may be a mere 14 but still, he has too! HE JUST HAS TO CARE!" She screamed spilling tears outta her eyes.**

"**I'm sorry, but he doesn't. You see Aizen-sama couldn't care less about you, you little worthless piece of shit!" Szayel commented back as he pulled out his sword, as to appose a threat to her. I began walking over to her panic stricken body and began hovering over her with his sword. **

"**Now either you come with me accordingly, or this here sword will put you in your rightful state of mind." Szayel replied back monotonously.**

"**NO! I SAID I WON"T COME WITH YOU!" She screamed.**

_**SMACK**_

**Suno stood in shock, She couldn't believe what she had just down. He she had the nerve to smack Szayel across the face. Suddenly she slammed against the floor, Szayel was standing on her back holding her down while she felt a throbbing pain in her back. She looked to her right to see what she felt and there lied her blood on the floor slowly seeping out. _Shit_...she thought...**

"**Well now, look who's feeling pain now." Szayel said angrily, while stepping on her back harder hearing her bones crack beneath him.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Suno screamed out in pain. She didn't know how much more she could take. She just wanted to die right then and there in the spot. Just to end her pain and suffering. Then a shadowy figure walked up to the two.**

"**I don't think ya should be doing that Szayel-chan." The man commented. Szayel turned to the direction of the figure and once he saw who it was he got off Suno, and began to bow towards the dark figure.**

**The figure appeared out of the shadows, the man had silver hair. He smirked at the girl, because he had saw the whole thing.**

"**Well there young lady. What's ya name?" The man with silver hair smirked.**

" **My name is ****Gurisuchinin Suno** **". Suno replied kindly for her savior.**

"**What a pretty name." He said aloud, " My name is Ichimaru Gin." he grinned. "If you ever need help or find yourself in a certain situation, they you can come to my room or find me." And then he disappeared after that.**

_**FLASHBACK OVER.........**_

She knocked loudly and yet as gentle as possible. She prayed he was here otherwise she was screwed.

The door then peered in and Gin's smile lighted the way to herself coming in.

"Well, well, back so soon. What do I owe this visit too." Gin chuckled, as he watched her run into the room.

"Szayel is at it again. Ichimaru-sempai can't you do anything about it?" She asked with a begging smile on her delicate face.

"Hmm at it again I see. Well I guess We'd better have a chat with him." He said while grabbing her arm and taking her with him.  
"But Ichimaru-sempai...." Suno begged...

"Don't worry....I know what I'm doin...." Ichimaru replied....


	5. Their plan

They walked through Gin's door and headed into the hallway where they met an angry Szayel. His gaze seemed highly unnoticeable from where Gin was standing. He just didn't get why Szayel didn't leave her alone. Then again, Suno had a habit of becoming people's toys'.

"Well, well, now Szayel-chan, whatcha doin here?" Gin asked curiously.

Szayel now feeling quite furious with Gin, began to think of a way in words, what he was about to say.  
"If you must know, Ichimaru-sama, I've have come back for my pet." He stated frustrated while Suno made faces at him behind Gin. She was hiding cowardly behind Gin, not wishing to view Szayel at all.

Gin's bold lined mouth, made it's way back to a grin as he came up with a solution or rather a plan to sort this whole thing out.

"Szayel-chan, I actually got a suggestion, for ya. How about if you win a fight against Suno-chan, then you can take her back and keep her as your pet." Gin grinned, when he saw the smile form on Szayel's lip and the shock on Suno's face.

"Wha...what..? " Suno stared at him wide eyed. "You've got to be kidding me Ichimaru-sempai. I'd rather die than become his pet."

"Who says it gots to be today Suno-chan. I'll give ya a week to train and prove yourself. Who knows how strong ya could become." Gin finished with his sentence and after that he was off heading down the hallway, dissapearing from sight. _You have got to be kidding me, there is no way I can win...._Suno thought in her head. Another figure came down the hallway coming into the direction as Szayel left as well. Leaving her to her own thoughts. A cold shiver made her way down her back, as Ulquiorra's voice sounded un-welcoming.

"Well, I suggest you start training now. Otherwise It's good-bye Hueco Mundo. Aizen-sama will be displeased if you lose Suno-chan." Ulquiorra coed as he kept walking down the hallway, dissapearing as well. _God_, she thought, _How could I be so stupid as to stand there and take that. How am I going to get myself outta this mess_, she thought again.......

She started trailing down the hallway heading down to her room, when she spotted Grimmjow leaning against the wall sighing as she walked by.

" How do you plan to win....? He said as he sighed. Suno stopped and looked at him, her eyes were filled with no emotion and when Grimmjow caught a look at them, he sighed even more.

" I don't plan to..." she murmured. "Why should I? He'll just plan on keeping me as his pet anyway. Gin can't do anything."

Suno started walking again, soon vanishing after she turned the corner. Grimmjow just sighed and walked the other way finding something to do, and keeping his thoughts from Suno. She really had no clue really how much he still cared for her as a friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Meanwhile with Gin** xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Aizen, Have ya heard about the news with Suno-chan." Gin asked happilly.

Aizen looked at his old friends with half hearted smile and soon began to grin himself, as he saw Gin's excitement show.

"Yes I have Gin. How do you think this will turn out?" Aizen asked

"Awwww you took the fun right outta it. " Gin commented. " My bets are on Suno-chan. I think she has improved a lot since she has been gone. Though she doesn't quite think so."

"Hmmm interesting Gin." Aizen seemed interested in the news Gin had brought him. Aizen has noticed a little that she has improved, but from Gin's point of view, she has seemed to grow exponentionally.

"Gin...." Aizen wondered. " How about we surpirse Gurisuchininby if she proves you are right about her, then we shall move her up to Espada rank."

"Hmm that is a surpirse Aizen-sama even from you. But wouldn't that create a lot of tension here and make Szayel-chan more hesitant to kill her." Gin spoke.

"My point exactly Gin. She will most definitly need to keep an eye out and watch her back more cautiously." Aizen smirked. He was thralled by knowing his plan was falling into place. He hoped to make Suno stronger and more loyal to Aizen than she could ever think. He plan was to brainwash her and use her against the Soul Society.


	6. Backing Down

Suno woke up the sound of banging on her door.

"Jeez hold on a second for god's sake." Suno barked as she through her comforters off, and headed for the door. I wonder who could be at the door at this early in the morning. Just when she was about to open the door, the door flew in her face knocking her over to the ground, and Ulquiorra walked in looking dissapointed.

"If your going to lie on the floor like trash, at least look a little more decent." He said emotionless as he picked her up by the arm, helping her get up.

"Jeesh could you at least wait until I get there and let me open the door." Suno suggested while rubbing the pained spot on her forehead. Damn did that hurt, she thought again.

"Anyway, Aizen-sama wishes you to join him in the meeting room after you are done eating your breakfeast." Ulquiorra stated while motioning a young arrancar woman to come in with the cart full of food.

" I will see you later I suppose If you wish to join us accordingly." And with that he left the room, along with the arrancar girl, while leaving Suno and the cart of food to herself. Suno went back and shut the door, deciding to skip breakfest and take a shower instead. Shortly Suno was done taking a shower and dressed in the clothes that appeared to have been filled in the closet. And with that she walked silently through the halls heading to the meeting room.

When she arrived everyone sat accordingly in there seats while one seat was left open next to Grimmjow and across from Ulquiorra. She noticed that all eyes appeared on her as she walked through the room. She stared blankly at them while she waited for Aizento speak.

"Gurisuchinin, please take a seat next to Grimmjow." Aizen spoke with a somewhat half grin on his face.

"As you wish Aizen-sama." Suno spoke back. Suno walked over the chair and pulled it out and was about to sit in it, until she saw a pink rubber cushion awaiting her. WTF she thought in her head and with it she grabbed the cushion and threw it at Grimmjow's face.

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU LITTLE BITCH! " Grimmjow yelled angrily with the whoopie cushion in his hand, ready to aim it at her.

"Grimmjow calm down please and l may I continue back to the meeting." Aizen sighed.

"Yes Aizen-sama" Grimmjow snarled.

After the meeting was over Grimmjow walked angrily out of the room. Soon the room was cleared all but Suno,Tousen, Gin and Aizen. Suno began to head out before Aizen spoke up.

"Gurisuchinin, Do you Have a minute so the three of us could talk?" Aizen stated, Suno knew he wasn't asking but demanding her to.

"Yes Aizen-sama." Suno replied

"Tousen would you mind as to give Suno, Gin and I a moment alone please." Aizen fixated his eyes on Tousen waiting for some kind of rejection.

"As you wish Aizen-sama." Tousen spoke with a hint of jealously in his voice. He wondered why Aizen wanted him out of the room, and wondered what Aizen didn't want him to hear. He paced himself far into the hallway. Showing Aizen he could be trustworthy enough.

"Guri-chan, As you know Aizen see's great potential in you." Gin spoke with a smirk on his face. " Isn't that right Aizen?" Gin smiled again at his partner.

"Yes this is true Gurisuchinin. In fact I have a great deal of cofidence that you will win this fight against Szayel tommorrow." Aizen agreed.

"But Aizen-sama he will surely kill me. You have no idea what he is capable of." Suno pleaded.

"If that is so, then I presume you are backing down out of this fight then, I suppose?" Aizen questioned.

"Ya not gonna back down now are ya Guri-chan?" Gin wondered. It seems as though their plan wasn't going to work.

"Aizen in all my years of living here in Hueco Mundo, and even though I have left for quite sometime." Suno looked around the room before finishing. " I have come to realize that one thing is for sure. I cannot challenge or have the will for such as myself to battle Szayel-sama. It would be too unexpected for me."

"I see well if that's the case Gurisuchinin. Then if you will leave as to give me and Gin a few days to think about a suitable postion for you, since you have re-arrived yourself in Hueco Mundo, instead of you showing us your rank accordingly." Aizen apologized and the smile soon faded on his face. The look of sadness in his eyes appeared and Suno immediately felt guilty for disobeying him.

" I am terribly sorry Aizen-sama." Suno pleaded again. Suno then started heading for the door again, wanting to leave from the tension from the room, immediately.

"Oh Tousen." Aizen commanded. Tousen appeared in a flash blocking Suno's exit to the hallway. Suno stood there waiting for Tousen to leave, but he didn't seem to move a budge.

"Yes Aizen-sama." Tousen replied.

"Please Show Suno to where she will be Punished for the remainder of the day." Aizen commented. Suno stood frozen awaiting for him to finish. She couldn't believe she was going to be punished.

"And tell Szayel, that this will be in exchange, due to the fight that will be cancelled and will not proceed as planned." Aizen smirked at the sight when Suno struggled, trying to get away from Tousen's grip.

"Aizen-sama you can't be serious." she begged." I won't go BACK THERE!!" She yelled screaming while struggling her grip. Tousen pinned her arms behind her back while she layed on the ground. Gin came over with a syringe filled with a strange blue liquid in it.

"There, there, Guri-chan. It'll be all over soon." He grinned slyly as he patted her head and dug the syringe into her arm, while earning a painful yelp from her.

"What do you mean it'll be over soon." Suno commented while slurring her words. "It'll never be over.." She drifted off to sleep for the darkness had consumed her eyes. She only wondered now, if she would live through the torture.


	7. U Mean I'm Free From Your Wrath? AWSOME!

Suno ran through the darkness that engulfed her, trying to find a way out.

" What the Hell!" She yelled into the darkness as she slammed her fist down on the ground. She appeared to be trembling from the frustration she was feeling. She had been wandering for hours, hearing a voice outside of her head and drilling as well. The more she moved around in the darkness, the more drilling she could feel inside her stomach region. She bent down as the pain furthered, causing her to sink her knees into the ground and earn a painful scream.

"Ahhh you feel that don't you?" She heard the voice ask around her, while in the darkness.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" She screamed painfully as the pain kept surging through her more and more. Tears soon began to spill from her eyes. She couldn't take the pain anymore it was killing her inside. She felt fluttery for a moment and suddenly a light came through to her.

Am I dead? Suno thought aloud. She realized she could finally open her eyes. She was able to regain all senses , until she saw where she was, and wish she hadn't bothered at all.

Fuck... she thought. There is no way, this could've happen. She struggled to get out of the straps that held her firmly down and began to yell furiously at her captor, begging and pleading.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!!" Suno screamed.

"I'm sorry I can't do that, y'know. Aizen requires it to be your punishment and he wants to make sure he sees fit to it." Szayel reminded her. Suno realized someone else was in the room beside the two. She looked to the right of her, while still laying down on the table, and noticed Ulquiorra was there watching.

"Ul-, Ulquiorra-sama, Why...., Why are you here." Suno stuttered as he stared at her intently watching her every move. She felt so stupid yet embarrassed that he say all out it. Ulquiorra interrupted her thoughts.

"Aizen-sama requests for me to watch and intervene if Szayel tries to kill you, or if you try to escape from your punishment." Ulquiorra replied to her as he began to sit up and stretch himself into a more comfortable position, in the chair. He began to yawn and quickly covered his mouth when he realized what he was doing.

Omg Suno thought, how long have I been here? WAIT A SECOND!! DID HE JUST YAWN???!!!! Suno shocked couldn't' believe what she just saw. Realizing what was happening to her, she turned her head back to Szayel.

"What the hell are you doing to me anyway?" Suno questioned with a sense of anger in her tone.

"Hmmm well if you want to know." Szayel said digging in her abdomen region. " I'm inspecting your organs."

"What the fuck, you creeper." Suno replied. " Wait a second? How come I don't..."

Szayel interrupted her.

"Feel Pain?" Szayel finished her thought. " It's merely because I heavily dosed you with pain killers before you feel asleep."

"Speaking of...How long have I been out for?" Suno wondered.

"Hmm, well... I can't seem to remember." Szayel commented.

"Two days." Ulquiorra interrupted monotonously.

"WHAT!???!!!" Suno screamed. "Ow! Watch it!" As she felt an immediate shock of pain.

"hmm interesting." Szayel commented again.

"What's interesting?" Ulquiorra asked.

"The drugs appear to be wearing off." Szayel replied. " It seems as though we have to end this. I'm going to have to sew you up again, so lie down." He commanded as he pushed her back to a lying position on the table. He took a needle and stitching wire and began to sew her back up. Suno watched in amazement as to how he did it so quickly.

"That's it?" she asked as Szayel loosend the straps and she sat upright on the table. She stared at him, and he turned his gaze to Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, could you give us a moment in private please." Szayel requested.

"Hai." He replied and walked out of the room, shutting the door on the way out. Szayel waited until he could no longer hear Ulquiorra's footsteps in the hallway.

"Well I better be leaving too." Suno laughed nervously as she got up from the table and began walking towards the door.

"Didn't you hear me." Szayel reminded. " Your not going anywhere until I get to say what I have to say to you."

"Gomen." Suno replied as she turned to face Szayel. He had a calm yet serene look on his face, and she was shocked by this. This was not the Szayel she knew, or the man that laughed when he tortured her, all those years.

"You may think something is going on. Or that Aizen-sama has warned me not to mess with you." Szayel retorted. " But you are foolishly mistaken girl. I have no need or time to experiment or toy with you anymore. You are free to go. There are other specimens in which I need to deal with. Plus I have already gathered everything I needed from all those experiments I had done before you dissapeared from here."

"Oh." Suno was all she could say. She was shocked that he was speaking so calm to her, and letting her free from his wrath. "Arigato Szayel-sama." was all she could say to him as she began heading for the door again.

"Plus.." Szayel spoke. " I'm going to miss that cute face of yours.." He taunted back with a huge grin on his face.

"CREEP!" Suno yelled loud enough for everyone to hear and then walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.___God I can't believe he said that._ Suno stared at the wall blankly._ I actually am going to miss visiting him_. _WHAT the hell_, she mentally slapped her head. How can I be thinking this. _The man practically tortured me for years on end. I guess times have changed.... Oh well..._

She started walking down the hallway again.

_Click tap click tap click tap_

She heard her heels move in the hall, all by themselves. _Where is everyone?_ she thought.

_Oh spoke to soon_ she thought again as she spotted Ulquiorra half asleep for once leaning against the wall.

"Ulquiorra-san." She spoke as she poked his shoulder. _Hmm no answer_. She poked his shoulder a second time, earning a scowl from his face.

"What?" He asked still scowling at her.

" Jeesh, dont' get all mad Ulquiorra." She joked. " I was just seeing if you were still alive."

"........." Ulquiorra just stared at her mindlessly.

"Well I'd best be going." Suno replied as she began walking again.

"Hold on.." Was all he could say before he caught up with her.

"What now.." She asked turning to face him again.

" I have to escort you to your room." Ulquiorra stated.

"Oh, well I'm not going to my room right now." Suno replied

"Well I guess then I have to follow you then." Ulquiorra stated back.

"Ughhhh.." Suno thought aloud.

"What was that?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Um Sure Ulqui you can follow me!" Suno laughed and began to skip down the hall.

_God_ he thought in his head. _Why did I have to get stuck with her!_


	8. I Hate You

Suno walked down the hall some more a little half – mindlessly noticing that she was now completely lost. Ulquiorra watched her puzzedly as he wondered just where in the hell she was going.

"Umm...Ulquiorra-sama..." Suno sighed. She turned around just to see the same un-emotional expression on his face. Now she really felt dumb because of the fact that she had gotten herself lost, after all the years before she disappeared and had lived in Los Noches.

"What." He simply stated without a care in the world. He started to get really frustrated with the girl. He was really starting to miss the old simply minded, not so many questions, old Suno. He didn't really like the new one, and how she acted so annoying and emotional all the time.

"I think I'm lost." Suno began to chuckle a little and sighed at the same time, knowing that Ulquiorra was not finding this very funny.

"You think. Only trash think. It's either you know or you do not know. Now which is it?" Ulquiorra stated with a tad bit of annoyance in his voice. He was really starting to get fed up with the girl. Deciding to change the subject, Suno decided to ask something that was on her mind the whole time walking through the halls. Something that had bugged her for also a few years when she was gone out of Hueco Mundo.

"Ul..., Ulquiorra-sama." Suno started off with hesitation in her voice. She wondered if now, all of a sudden was the right time to be asking of such a question.

"What.." He asked concernedly, he seem to notice a bit of hesitation in her voice and wondered why she had a sudden turn in her attitude. Maybe she really had changed towards him like he told Grimmjow. He never really liked her to begin with, from the first day Aizen-sama assigned her as his fraccion. He could remember that day clearly, when she first told him right off the bat to his face that she hated him.

**Flashback.........................**

**Ulquiorra walked over the room where they had kept and brought the "new girl" too. She was merely a human and had no idea why such a weak species was interested by the likes of Aizen-sama. Ulquiorra began to question his master in wondering why such an interest was developed. Was it love? Ulquiorra smacked himself mentally, knowing that his master would never fall so low as to be in love with a human. Ulquiorra walked silently down the hall as his the sound of his footsteps carried on down the hall. **

_**Knock knock Knock...................**_

**Ulquiorra knocked on the door and waited for an answer, but not a single "hello" or "come" in was heard. But what he could hear was silent crying or whimpering that must have been coming from the girl. Ulquiorra opened the door and was shocked to find the girl sitting in the pitch black room, crying under a table. Fear was glistening out of her eyes, and as he approached her, she began to scoot back under the table even more until she was lying against the wall. **

"**Come. Aizen-sama requests your appearance." Ulquiorra said monotonously. He could care less whether the girl was happy to be there or not. It really did not matter to him at that moment.**

"**No. I'm not going. I would rather die than visit that Bastard." Suno whimpered some more and even more tears began to fall down her cheeks. Ulquiorra thought the girl was a mess and obviously needed to be taught to hold back emotions and not show your feelings.**

"**That is not an option. Now come. Unless you would rather me make you come in an unpleasant manner. Would you rather feel pain on the way there?" Ulquiorra stated. It was not a question, it was a demand and Suno at this point had no option. The girl got up from the table and faced the cuatro.**

"**Let's go. And Do not even think about trying to escape when I am not Looking." He replied. Suno followed him down the hall and next thing she knew they were in a large white room. Towards the back of the room was a flight of stairs along with a throne chair on the top where as Aizen had sat. Suno Felt a cold chill down her back as she entered the room. She knew this was not a good feeling and knew something was wrong by the whole charade. As she begged inside her mind to be treated fairly. What her fate would be to come would bring her to the brink of death.**

"**Ahh Gurisuchinin Suno. It is so good to see you. My my your looking a little unkept today." Aizen smirked as he saw the girl obvious not in a good state mentally. He began again, " I was wondering when I would get the chance to finally meet you. I have heard so many good things about you." Ulquiorra seemed a little shocked at this as well as Suno. Never had she thought she was being watched throughout her life. " I have a proposition that you must take for it is not an option to back down." This caught her off guard, as well as the other espada and ex-shinigami in the room.**

"**What?" Suno asked blankly awaiting what he was going to say next. She thought it couldn't get any worse than her being here to begin with.**

"**Ah you see my dear. I wanted you to join my team and one day become a fellow espada. If you are to ever prove yourself efficiently. But there is a catch. Humans can not ordinarily become Espada." Aizen smirked some more, while waiting for the words to sink in.**

"**Then If I cannot reach espada as a human, then what the fuck do you suppose I do?" Suno glared and yelled angrily beginning to get fed up with the Lord. Shock seemed to fill up the room because nobody knew what to expect next until those final words sunk in.**

" **Ulquiorra." Aizen called.**

**  
"Hai" Ulquiorra replied awaiting his masters orders.**

" **I wish for Gurisuchinin to become a fraccion under your care. As well as before you are able to take her back to your room and explain to her the rules, I also wish for you to give Szayel a message for me. Then I want you give her to Szayel as well. After the message, Szayel Should know what exactly I need him to do. Understand?" Aizen asked to make sure his fellow cuatro was able to get the full message, and understand what he meant by.**

"**Hai Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra sighed. He knew that he could not disobey orders,but he still did not want the weak girl under his care. In fact he did not want anyone as his fraccion at all, over the many years he always told his superior that he never wanted one. As for what was in store for the girl, she knew her fate would lead her to believe and hate Aizen-sama for it. It was inevitable. Ulquiorra went over and grabbed the girl off the floor, she was tremblingng he had noticed, for her undecided fate. Everyone then left the room including Aizen-sama, and it was just the two of them. **

"**We have to go and meet Szayel." Ulquiorra stated UN affected as what was said at the meeting.**

"**If we must Ulquiorra-sama." Suno replied, which caught Ulquiorra off guard.**

"**Hai" Was all Ulquiorra could manage to say back, a little shocked. Ulquiorra carried Suno down the halls until they reached a huge door that looked like it belonged to a laboratory. He knocked on the door.**

"**Come In." A voice replied annoyingly. The doors then opened and Ulquiorra carried Suno inside. The man with the pink hair peered up and seemed a little shocked to see Ulquiorra visiting him, along with a girl in his arms.**

"**What is this about now?" Szayel wondered aloud, questioning Ulquiorra's appearance.**

" **Aizen-sama wishes you to turn her into an arrancar. He would like to know if you are capable of this task." Ulquiorra questioned. Suno immediately tried to struggle out of Ulquiorra's grasp, not wanting to know what was going to happen next. She figured now was her time to escape.**

"**Ulquiorra I can manage just fine. In fact why don't you just hand me the girl over now." Szayel commented as he began to feel goosebumps by just watching her squirm in fear in Ulquiorra's arms. **

**  
"As you wish." Ulquiorra replied and began handing over the girl. Suno began to thrash back and forth even more, trying to free herself from the mad scientist's grasp. She watched as Ulquiorra turned towards the door and started heading out.**

" **ULQUIORRA YOU CAN"T LEAVE ME WITH HIM! I"M YOUR FRACCION! YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM!" Suno screamed and beg. She pleaded and pleaded over and over again, until he finally faced her direction.**

" **I cannot for Aizen-sama wishes this to happen. I cannot disobey orders. I would rather have a decent well mannered fraccion than a mere weak human." Ulquiorra stated before turning around yet again, and beginning to continue on.**

"**Ulquiorra-sama." Suno replied with anger, but calmness in her voice.**

"**What" Ulquiorra asked without even wanting to look at her.**

"**I hate you." Suno replied angrily. And with that Ulquiorra left the room and began to hear screaming. He could tell the girl was in agony from what Szayel was putting her through. Question is would she make it out alive? Or even just die through the process.**


End file.
